ocs_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jed the Human
Name: Jed (Last Name Unknown) ' ' Species: Human ' ' Gender: Male ' ' Supernatural Abilities: None ' ' Height: 5’11 ' ' Hair Color: Dark Brown ' ' Hair Length: Just above the eyes with a slight curve in the ends to the left (front), straight and almost reaching the end of the neck (back), straight and slightly covering the ears (sides) ' ' Eye Color: Hazel ' ' Age: Unknown (looks to be around 24) ' ' Weapon Preferences: Normally prefers to use his double bladed sword, but if he has to, he can use almost any weapon he can find laying around, and he is efficient in hand to hand combat as well ' ' Weapon Information: Jed’s double bladed sword is very handy, being only 5’2 (the handle being 1’2 and the two blades being 2 ft. each, and only weighing 7 lbs), as a bonus he has a blade carrier for it that looks just like a briefcase, and on that briefcase (around where the handle is), there is button that when you press it, the case opens, and the blade pops out the position it was laying in (straight out), so that he can sneak it in locations just in case things get nasty, so when he needs to use it all he has to do is press the button and go to work, Jed has trained for a very very long time with this weapon, and many other weapons, which makes him a very deadly being with it, but if he can’t use it, he can always find something laying around to use instead, and can normally use that to great effectiveness. Even without his weapon, he is very talented at hand to hand combat too. ' '''Weakness: even though Jed is tough, he is still human and needs everything that a human needs, which can hold him and the team up sometimes, that also means that he can die the same way that a normal human can die, this means he is very susceptible to damage, so he has to be more careful than Winter and Asher to what situation he puts himself in. ' Clothing preferences: simple clothing (mainly cargo blue jeans that go down to his ankles, and a sleeveless shirt (colors can differ from pure black to grey with yellow stripes), with a long sleeved, lightweight, Dark steel blue, button-up shirt over the shirt that goes down to his wrists (takes off the button-up when fighting or extremely hot and humid, and when sleeping), Normally wears a pair of black Crocs. ' '''Glasses: None ' 'Race: American (white) ' 'Voice: Very similar to Mark Sheppard's voice, but just a bit less deeper, and without the accent ' 'Facial Hair: None ' 'Body hair: Hairy Legs ' 'Sexual Preferences: Straight ' 'Personality: Laid back and chilled ' 'Weather Preferences: Doesn’t mind a bit of rain, heat, or cold, it’s extreme temps and weather that he doesn’t like ( e.g.: 25*F, 100*F, Thunderstorms) ' 'Religion: Atheist ' 'likes: Relaxing, his family, occasionally fighting, battle strategy, reading, and music. ' 'Dislikes: Judging, constant fighting, math, and carrots. ' 'History (how they met): (sorry for it being so long). While most of the history of Jed is unknown, it has one thing in common with Winter and Asher’s, mostly unknown. All Jed can remember is waking up in the middle of the woods somewhere, and being very confused and clueless about what happened. He guessed that it was sometime in the 1800s, guessing by the cloths he was wearing. A lightweight, white, thin shirt, that had a slit at the top going down (a dress shirt but without the buttons). A pair of pantaloons that were held up by a pair of old suspenders. He was covered with bruises and blood, but he didn’t have that many scratches or open wounds, so he assumed with a shudder that not all of it was his own blood. He had a massive headache, his jaw felt like it got punched by ten people all at once, he was barefoot, and for some reason he had a small pain in the back of his neck. Everything was looking down for Jed, no one he found would help him in any way. He accidentally rammed his small toe against a rock in the ground. He tripped and fell into a thorn bush. Everything was horrible for poor Jed. But one day, something happened that would change his life. He was sitting on a fallen tree limb in the forest, enjoying an apple that he found laying on the ground, when a group of 5 anthro foxes came strolling through the bushes on the opposite side of him. They were laughing as they came through, at what, Jed had no clue. But as soon as they saw him they went silent, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Jed munching on his apple, followed by the occasional twitter of a bird. “What do got here?” said one of the foxes in the front. Jed guessed that was the leader. “I’m just enjoying my breakfast.” Jed replied in a casual tone. “Really?” Said the fox in the front, all the others staying quiet, he was definitely the leader. “Because i don’t think the tree that you got the apple from is yours, therefor, the apple isn’t yours, so you're STEALING!” The fox in the spat. Saying the the last word with more hostility. “Really?” Jed replied in his regular casual tone. “From whom, may i ask?” Jed asked, taking a bite out of the apple. “From me.” Replied the fox, in an angry tone. ' '“Oh, you own a tree, that is so cool. I wish i owned my very own apple tree, that would be aweeeesoome.” Jed Replied, yawning and stretching at the end. The fox let out a growl of frustration, seeing that he was getting nowhere. “ALRIGHT, YOU LISTEN HERE YOU PUNK, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!” The fox yelled getting furious. “YOU DROP THAT APPLE, AND GET OUT OF MY FOREST, I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” The fox roared furiously, panting heavily at the end. “I don't feel like it, this limb is very comfy.” Replied Jed, still talking in his casual tone, taking another bite out of the apple. “I’m done.” said the fox with a sigh, completely giving up on arguing with this human. “Kill him, and leave nothing left.” He demanded the four foxes behind him. They started to all four walk toward Jed slowly. Even though Jed looked relatively calm on the outside, his instinct was telling him to get up and run. But Jed knew he couldn't outrun them, but he couldn't fight either. So he gently on the limb, stood up, turned around and dropped to his knees. Letting his arms flail loosely to the side, and staring at the ground. “What are you doing?” asked the leader fox, still observing from a distance. “Well, let’s do the math.” replied Jed, still not changing his tone or position. “I can’t outrun you, and i can’t fight you. Sooo. I might as well just let you kill me. All i ask is for you to do it quickly.” Jed said, his voice getting more quieter. Waiting for the world to just black out. Their was a slight pause. “You know, that can be done.” The leader said, gesturing to the foxes. Jed closed his eyes waiting for death, even welcoming it. ''At least death will be peaceful. Jed thought. But nothing happend. All he heard was silence. Is this death? Jed thought questioningly. He opened his eyes and was still on his knees in the same spot. What the fuck. Jed thought. He turned his head to see the fox that was gonna kill him, just standing there. But after a few more seconds, the fox slowly started to fall face first to the ground. As soon as he landed, Jed looked back up and saw another fox standing there. A bow in his hand like he just fired. Jed looked at the fox lying dead, face first in the dirt next to him, and saw and arrow in his back. “What the fuck.” Jed said, looking back up at the fox with the bow. “You coming?” The fox asked. As Jed looked around he saw the other four foxes lying dead on the ground, arrows in them to. ' '“Sure.” Jed replied, taking a deep breath and going back to his casual tone. Jed got up and walked toward the fox. When he got close, the fox turned around and started walking. Jed caught up to him. “Got a name?” Jed asked. After a slight pause the fox responded. “Asher.” the fox replied. Glancing over at him. “Why did you save me?” Jed asked. “I don’t know.” Asher replied. “What?” Jed said in a curiously. “I just felt something.” Asher replied curiously. “Like something was telling me to save you.” Asher paused. “Like, i had to. Jed just looked forward, thinking. They continued to walk through the forest in complete silence, Until they came upon a small settlement. “Their are some really nice people down there.” Asher said gesturing in the direction of the settlement. “Find an anthro and tell them them that Asher sent you, and they should help you.” Asher said in a calm, longing voice, almost as if he wanted to go down there himself, but couldn’t. “Thanks.” Jed replied, in a soft voice. And with that Asher nodded his head at Jed, turned, and walked away slowly. Jed was curious why he couldn't tell a human, but this guy just saved his life, he had to trust him. As Jed watched him walk away, he had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last he saw of Asher.